Communication of streaming digital content becomes increasingly complicated as a number of recipients that receive the content increases, such as in one-to-many unidirectional transmission mediums used by cable providers, satellite transmitters, and so on. For example, conventional recovery techniques employ backchannel communication back to a distributor of the stream to request retransmission of portions of the stream of digital content. While these conventional recovery techniques may be feasible for low numbers of streaming clients, this is no longer feasible for the vast number of streaming clients of cable providers and satellite transmitters.
This becomes further complicated in situations in which the streaming clients are not loss tolerant. For example, some streaming clients may no longer operate when confronted with errors in a stream of the digital content, such as missing or corrupted segments caused during communication. An example of such a loss intolerant client includes hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP) clients. Accordingly, this may make traditional streaming techniques inoperable for these clients and prevent use of conventional one-to-many unidirectional transmission streaming techniques.